darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Compost
Compost is an item used most commonly with the Farming skill. While not as effective as supercompost, it reduces the chance of a player's crops becoming diseased while growing throughout the plant cycle, as well as increasing the minimum and maximum number of crops that will be received by the player upon harvest. Compost is the tertiary ingredient in infusing Compost Mound pouches. It is also an ingredient in Mud Pies. Up to 255 compost may be stored in a tool leprechaun. To apply compost, use it on an empty and weeded farming patch before planting a seed or sapling. It can be used on all farming patches except the evil turnip patch. It can also be used before treating a patch with supercompost. Treating a farming patch with both compost and supercompost does not seem improve your chances of having healthy crops nor does it seem to improve your chances of receiving more of them, although it does provide experience for applying both. To make compost, a player must place 15 weeds, vegetables (not tomatoes unless you put one weed in beforehand) or another grown item (Fever grass, Flax, Primweed, Stinkbloom, Tansymum, Leaves, or Lavender) into any of the compost bins that are located next to the allotment patches found around RuneScape. A player can use tomatoes, as long as at least one other suitable item is used in the bin. A player may use a grown item on a farmer to be told if it is suitable for compost, supercompost, or neither. Once the suitable items have been added and the lid of the compost bin closed, the contents will begin to rot, taking approximately 35–50 minutes until completion. During this time the player will not be able to open the compost bin to add more items. Once the compost has finished rotting, the player may open the compost bin and extract all of the compost by using a bucket on it. Each bucket of compost collected by the player will grant 4.5 Farming experience. When used on a farming patches, each bucket will grant an additional 18 experience. Alternatively, players may create compost by using the Generate Compost special move of a Compost Mound on an empty compost bin or by using a bucket directly on the Compost Mound. It can also be purchased from a Farming Shop or from one of the Group of Advanced Gardener (G.A.G.) farmers that overlook farming patches or from the Grand Exchange. Players finding themselves out of buckets may wish to use the compost bin south of Falador which has a milk seller nearby. Players can buy milk, empty its contents, empty the compost bin, store the compost with the nearby tool Leperchaun, rinse and repeat. A G.A.G. farmer will watch over a farming patch planted with potatoes for 2 Compost. A G.A.G. Farmer will look over growing Barley seeds for 3 buckets of compost. Tomatoes turn into Rotten tomatoes in a Compost Bin. fi:Bucket of Compost fi:Compost Category:Farming Category:Summoning tertiaries